You Belong With Me
by wannaBvamp
Summary: Inspired by Taylor Swift songs. Bella and Edward have been best friends their whole lives. Now in high school Edward is the most popular guy at school. Sick of his GF and in love with Edward, Bella is determined to show him that he belongs with her. RandR
1. Prologue

**You Belong with Me**

**(Inspired by Taylor Swift Songs)**

**Summary: Bella and Edward have been best friends their whole lives. They live next door to each other and know absolutley about one another. Bella has been in love with him since middle school, and maybe even before that, but she has never told him how she feels. Now in High School, Edward is the most popular guy at Forks Academy and is dating Tanya Denali, head cheerleader and total bitch. Sick of Tanya and Still in love with Edward, Bella is determined to show him that he belongs with her.**

_Prologue_

My name is Bella Swan and I'm in love with my best friend, the problem is… his GIRLFRIEND. Not to mention we live in completely different worlds.

I've know Edward my whole life, his parents and my parents have always lived in Forks and our moms have been best friends their whole lives. Our moms want to high school together, married their high school sweethearts after college and moved into houses right next to each other. Around seventeen years ago, Aunt Esme told her best friend Renee, that she was pregnant. Mom laughed and cried and announced that she was pregnant as well.

A few months later Aunt Esme gave birth to a boy, Edward Anthony Cullen, two months later Isabella Marie Swan was born. And the rest is history. Edward and I grew up together, we had play dates every day, took bathes together, he played house with me, and in return I played the damsel in distress when he and his cousin, Emmett, played superheroes. We built a tree house together and had sleepovers. We're best friends, almost more. ..

Everyone would always joke about how we were meant to be. Our moms thought we were the cutest thing ever and would always talk about how one day we would get married and they would be in-laws, Uncle Carlisle would just laugh and shake his head, Dad would just smile and pretend to be angry. Edward and I would just blush and then pretend to puke. Everything was great. Then it happened.

**Puberty**

And everything changed.

**_Hey guys! Its been a while... I know you hate me. Why don't I ever finish anything? I want to finish Forks High, for you guys but truthfully, I'm kind of annoyed with it. It's not that good. You might disagree. Anyway I'll try my best with that one. I am currently writing Baker House with my friend Envyme13 (links on profile) which is about our favorite tv show Supernatural. So check that out._**

**_Now this story... I've been working on it for a while, I even have a notebook just filled with notes, ideas, character profiles, songs, and other fun stuff just on this story. Taylor Swift is amazing, I admire her so much, she basically uses her diary to make amazing songs. I find that extremely brave. And even though most of the time, I really don't like country music, being the New Yorker that I am. I didn't really grow up with it, but her music is different. There is just something about it, her songs are cute and catchy, but it more than that. _**

**_ANWAYYY REVIEW PLEASE I WANT YOUR FEEDBACK AND IF YOU HAVE A SPECIFIC TAYLOR SWIFT SONG YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE INCLUDED LET ME KNOW AND I'LL DO MY BEST. 3_**


	2. Teardrops on my Guitar Part 1

**Finally I updateee! So hope you like the first part. I recommend listening to the song in the chapter while reading anyway enjoy. And please review!**

Teardrops on my Guitar

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on that wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing _

_Don't know why I do_

There I stood, staring like an idiot at my best friend as he played basketball with the rest of the boys.

"Heads up!" I heard someone yell. I guess they meant me because next thing I knew I was on the floor with a throbbing headache, but the fact that I was hit in the head with a volleyball barely registered, even when the volleyball rolled by my head and hit me in the ear. All I could think was _when did that happen?_

It was just a normal ordinary day, except for the fact that I was starting high school. I didn't think it was a big deal; I was going to school with the same people, since kindergarten and it didn't really help that I had nothing in common with 95% of my peers. I sighed, _why did I feel so different from them_? I stared at myself in the mirror. _I look different too_.

The only good thing about going back to school was my best friend. I had barely seen Edward this summer. He had spent a whole month in his grandparents' ranch in Georgia. I had missed him terribly. It was weird not being with him everyday

"Bella" My mom yelled from the kitchen. "Get a move on kiddo. You don't want to be late for your first day!" _Yes I do. _Grudgingly I grabbed my new messenger bag and took another look in the mirror. I smoothed down my ugly plaid skirt, then tried to do the same with my frizzy brown hair When it just bounced back up I smiled sadly. _Whatever. _

I ran down stairs, kissed my mom and dad goodbye and ran next door. _I can't wait too see Edward! _I knocked on the door.

"Bella!" Esme squealed as she pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. She finally let go of me and smiled at me hugely. I smiled back looking at her princess-like face. While I was happy to see her, seeing as I think of her as a second mom, her beauty made me feel extremely self-conscious. _I will never be as beautiful as her. _Remembering my braces I closed my mouth fast.

"Hey Esme." I said. She continued smiling at me and suddenly her eyes filled with tears. She quickly wiped her eyes and smiled apologetically

"Come on into the kitchen dear, lets get you some breakfast." EDWARD! ALICE! HURRY UP!" she yelled as walked in to the perfect white and marble kitchen. I sat down at the small round table and she placed a glass of orange juice and took the seat in front of me.

"Oh Bella, you are so grown-up. You look so beautiful." I blushed deeply and wondered if she was going crazy. "I can't believe you and Edward are starting high school, soon you will be off to college…" she trailed off as someone coughed loudly.

A deep unrecognizable voice came from the door. "Mom, are you crying again?"

"Oh Edward, you know its because I love you." Edward's bronze head came into view. But this was not my Edward.

"Hey Bells." The deep manly voice from this Edward said looking at me. I stared in shock. My Edward was a little over five feet. This Edward had to be at least 5'9. My Edward was skinny and awkward. This Edward has seemed to have some muscle and looked extremely confident. My Edward's eyes were framed by chunky glasses. This Edward had bright emerald eyes that pierced right through me. He smiled at me, this stranger, his full pink lips stretched out in to a perfect mischievous smirk. I smiled back, there's my Edward. "EDWARD!" I squealed as I launched myself at him. I giggled loudly as he twirled me around laughing.

"Get a room, you too." giggled a tinkling voice. Edward put me down and glared at his sister. I flushed red. _What the hell? Why am I blushing?_ I coughed loudly and sat down again. Alice smirked at her brother as she danced around him to sit next to me.

"Hey Bella. Why are you so red?" Alice asked boldly, pointing at my face. I glared at her.

"Nice to see you too Alice." I stated sarcastically. The small fourth grader smiled up at me innocently. Although she was missing a few teeth, her smile was still beautiful. Her jet black hair was pulled away with a small ribbon from her pixie like face. Her eyes just as amazing and expressive as her brothers except a honey color._ God even a nine year old looks better than I do._

"Oh Bella, you're so silly!" She giggled as she dug into her breakfast. I rolled my eyes and looked at Edward, who was sitting across from me with one of his eyebrows raised. _Stop staring at me!_

"Hey Eddie, take a picture it will last longer." He finally dropped his gaze and scowled at me.

"Shut up Isabella." He quipped smirking. My stomach fluttered. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ I felt my face become hot with anger.I opened my mouth to let him have it….

"Oh kids your going to be late, better hurry up!" Esme said. Reluctantly I kept my comment to myself and got up." Come on Alice get in the car. You two better go catch the bus." Kiss his mom goodbye and started for the door.

"But mom can't I go with Bella." Alice complained as she put on her pink flower book bag. I smiled down at her.

"Not yet Alice but soon." I winked at my smallest friend. She smiled hugely.

"Have a great first day" Esme said as she hugged me goodbye.

"I'll try."

"Can we go now!" Edward yelled impatiently. I rolled my eyes and walked out the Cullen house.

"Took you long enough"

"Shut up Cullen." I said quietly. He got the hint. He walked on as I sulked behind him. He stopped abruptly making me run in to him. He grabbed my arms to steady me and looked down into my eyes. _Those perfect emerald eyes._

"I'm sorry I called you Isabella." he said sincerely. "We haven't see each other in a long time and I don't want to fight."

"I'm sorry too" I gasped feeling out of breath. He smiled my smile and grabbed my hand pulling me towards the bus stop. I looked down at her hands and my face became red again.

"Hey Bells."

"Y-yes" I stuttered. I looked up to see him staring at me weird again.

"There's something different about you." he said cocking his head to left confused.

"So I got braces, you don't need to rub it in my face." I said angrily.

"You did? Oh my god you did!" he laughed. "Come on open up, let me see."

"No!" I yelled a little too loudly. He looked at me strange again.

"Alright calm yourself no big deal, they're just braces." I rolled my eyes at him. _Of course you wouldn't understand with your perfection. Did I just called Edward perfect?_

"Fine." I said and flashed him my metal covered teeth. "Happy."

"Oh extremely" he smiled crookedly. "But there's something else different about you." I shrugged nonchalantly. _I have no idea what you're talking about Mr. Perfect._

"What with the analysis. I'm not the only one who has changed. You look different too.

"Do I?" he said winking at me. _There goes the stomach again. Am I getting sick or something? _He laughed "Contacts" he explained pointing at his eyes.

"Oh that's right" I pretended to just have noticed. "Guess I can't call you four eyes anymore." I giggled.

"That's right, but now I have a million new names for you brace face." he smirked.

"Call me that one more time and die Cullen." I yelled.

"Oh yeah, you and what army Swan?" he said defiantly. I lifted my arms to seriously harm him but he grabbed them before I got even close. He spun me around and pulled me close keeping my arms tied behind my back. I could feel his body heat, his smell engulfed me. I felt suffocated but not in a weird way. I tried to escape so I could clear my head, but it was no use he was too strong.

"Got you" he whispered in my ear. His breath hit my overheated body like a cold shower and I shivered. He let go and laughed. _Seriously what is going on? _I shook my head and faced him.

"No fair you're a lot bigger than me now." I whined. He smiled cockily.

"Oh you mean these." he said flexing his arm muscles. I rolled my eyes.

"I mean all over!" At that moment the bus pulled up.

"Oh you have no idea baby." he said winking at me as he walked up to the bus. My eyes widened shocked at what he was implying. I shook my head again and got on the bus.


End file.
